Bionic Torture
by Pumpkin521
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase gets sick, but Bree has Strep Throat. But, this is all the plan of Douglas to get his biological kids back. The Lab Rats have never been sick before. How will they deal with it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Lab Rats and this story is like the time I felt the pain of Strep Throat. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bree's POV:

I am currently asleep but I feel a sharp pain in my throat that is unbearable. So I go out of my capsule and go upstairs to get some apple juice. I gulp down the apple juice but feel the pain throbbing inside my throat. I honestly felt like crying at that point. What is wrong with my throat? Is this what a cold feels like? I mean Adam, Chase and I never been sick. Anyways I'm going to rest this up and hopefully my throat doesn't hurt that much. As I go to my capsule, I feel the urge to vomit. I super speed to the bathroom and start vomiting. Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate throwing up! I hear someone coming into the bathroom, but I feel too weak to look back. "Bree, you ok?" Tasha asked. "No, I'm clearly not" I replied to that stupid question. But I quickly regret speaking because my throat started throbbing again. "Bree you should get some sleep and I'm going to tell Donald what's happening" Tasha said and I simply nodded, as I was too afraid to speak. I go to my capsule and fall asleep.

*Time Skip*

Time: 8:00 AM

I was asleep until my annoying little brother woke me up to 'go to school'. No way am I going to school feeling like this. I can't even talk. I go upstairs to find Tasha making eggs with bacon and waffles. "Hey Bree" Mr. Davenport said. I simply waved because my throat is hurting me more than last night. "Bree, you know I'm starting to think you have a sickness called strep throat, I had the same symptoms when I was thirteen" Mr. Davenport said. "Hold on let me do a scan on her" Chase blurted and used his bionic eye to search what was wrong with me. "He's right Bree, you have strep throat and the only way to treat it is to take an antibiotic" Chase said. "Hold on guys, strep throat is contagious to I need to upgrade your chips, block them and move Bree to a guest room" Davenport said. He quickly took the three of to the lab and installed an update on our chips and blocked our chips, so I won't give them strep throat internally. The external solution is moving my capsule to the guest room and staying there. "Now Bree I have a whole stack of medicine, including amoxicillin which will treat your strep throat" Mr. Davenport added. I nodded, as Mr. Davenport cleaned my capsule and Adam bought it upstairs to the guest room. "Here take this, you don't need to eat to take it" my 'father' added. So I took it, which by the way hurt me so much to swallow. I couldn't even swallow my saliva, what makes him think I could swallow that big pink pill. But I swallowed it anyways because it may make me feel better soon and I go to the guest room to sleep it off.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but this is just the beginning! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Leave reviews! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's been a while, but I got you guys. I have been very busy in school so the fanfictions were put down a little. But I'm back so enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bree's POV:**

I've been sleeping in the guest room for a few hours but my throat started burning a lot, so I decided to wake up. Today has been the worst day ever! Not only am I sick but my boyfriend, Owen got mad at me and he isn't speaking to me. Apparently I was lying to him and I've been cheating, that's what he's claiming. But I really am sick with strep throat & my brothers and I never been sick before, so this is all new to me. I hear footsteps coming near the guest room door and then Tasha knocked on the door. I tried to answer her knock but my horrible sore throat didn't let me. So she came in anyways and asked me "Do you need anything?" To be honest I really don't feel like eating or drinking anything. I shook my head no and then she left my room, so I then decided to play some games on my phone. My brothers and Mr. Davenport are training in the lab right now. Not training is so boring because I have nothing to do. After 3 days I can interact with my family because of my medication but until then I have to stay in the guest room. I get up to go to the bathroom and then I felt a little nauseous so I super sped to the upstairs bathroom and threw up.

 **Chase's POV:**

We are currently training and I hear some gagging noises with my super senses. "Guys, Bree is vomiting in one of the bathrooms" I say to my brother and my 'father'. We quickly came running to help Bree in the upstairs bathroom. Something just hit me though. I have been working on a project that reverses the effects of any illness but it's still not done. I don't know if it's completely safe or if it even works but it's worth a try. After we're done with helping Bree, Mr. Davenport ends our training early and I quickly took this opportunity to work on the project. Helping Bree is my main priority because our systems aren't used to illnesses, and it can risk Bree's bionic structure and burn her chip. I haven't told Mr. Davenport because I don't want him to worry. I take out the project, which is small pill capsules and start working on it. I haven't told anyone neither but I've been feeling nauseous since this morning but my throat doesn't hurt so it didn't seem that Bree's illness contaminated me. But the nausea is getting stronger and stronger and then I feel my breakfast at the tip of my throat. So I grabbed the trash can and leaned to it and started vomiting. I quickly grab one of the several small capsules that I have and swallow it. Mr. Davenport came running into the Lab and looks worried and disgusted. "What happened?" he asked as I went to the lab sink and rinsed my mouth. "I threw up but it's nothing" I replied and then removed the plastic bag I threw up in from the trash can and put it in my capsule. I then went to the cyber desk and set the capsule to dispose the trash. "I don't buy that Chase, I'm going to scan you" Mr. Davenport said and made me go inside my capsule. "Well Chase I see that the results say that you have the stomach flu. I also checked your chip history and it says you had a fever of 102.3 and you were vomiting" my father said. Ugh I hate having a bionic chip sometimes, you see when Mr. Davenport updated our chips, he unlocked a new feature where it tells you the person's chip history. "Chase you know the danger of being sick and training a lot, and I know you've been keeping this from me because of what you told me earlier when I asked you what happened" my father stated. "Yeah I know but Bree is more important" I replied back. I then saw him touching my project. "Um can you please not touch that" I said with an urgent and strict tone. He then left and I then realized that the capsule worked for me. But it's only been 10 minutes so I'm going to wait for 2 hours until I can determine if it works.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is short and if it doesn't make sense. I also haven't been feeling the thrill of writing fanfictions so let me know if you guys want me to stop or keep going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for good reviews. I finally got the motivation to continue writing this story. This chapter and story takes place after Sink or Swim. Please leave more reviews for feedback on the story, suggestions and advice if you want more. Please read and support my Lab Rats fanfiction story 'The Bionic Life', thank you.**

 **Guest; More Chapters please.**

 **Reply; I will :)**

 **Guest; Please keep this series going.**

 **Reply; I will as well :)**

 **humanusscriptor; I feel you completely. I am also pondering whether or not I should continue to write fanfiction. People's reviews are poor. I want advice, not something like: great or loved it please continue. I might need a break or something. I might stop writing fanfiction altogether. I don't know yet. Anyways, onto what I noticed: a lot of this stuff is deep and depressing. With the internet's unlimited access to everything, I don't think you are choosing enough uplifting topics. Maybe change some stuff around. However, if you do want to write about that stuff like it mentions in your bio, do things a bit differently. For rape, either have a near rape or have the readers learn about that instead of writing the actual act. Same with suicide. Don't go into details, but think of near suicide attempts or people contemplating suicide, but getting help. Or someone saving someone from suicide. All of these can portray powerful emotions without the need to actual description of someone ending their life. Think about it, and God Bless. While Jesus is in your life and you are still, you can make it to heaven. I wish for you, dear brother or sister that you make it as well.**

 **Reply; Thank you for the advice and well taken. I also showed the advice to my cousin who was inspired from one of my stories.**

 **RubySanders; Glad to see that you put school first. I remember I used to put fanfiction first, school second. I completely understand not feeling the thrill of fanfiction. It's important to write about what you are passionate about, not that I speak from experience. I find it troubling to open up and figure out what my passions aside writing are. When you write what you are passionate about, people will know. My recommendation would be to keep writing. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it has to be on fanfiction. That being said, feel free to continue to write on here. I know I will be. In the meantime, continue writing. Whether you want that to be fanfiction or somewhere else like FictionPress or A03 or wattpadd, you should NEVER stop writing. Let me know and I will try to give you guidance in anyway I can.**

 **Reply; Thank you and yes I took a break and now I am fully committed to writing fanfiction. Of course I will be putting school a priority and fanfiction second. As for the information I got right, I did research and also had Strep Throat.**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews enjoy!**

 **Leo's POV:**

Bree has been sick for the past 3 days with strep throat. Chase was also sick but he took his capsule to see if it worked. It did. But there was one problem, the capsule didn't work on Bree. Chase did the analytics and because Chase's sickness was viral and Bree's sickness is bacterial. So Bree is still stuck with strep throat. It's currently 9 PM Thursday and usually it's family game night but since Bree is sick it's been canceled and training has been a priority since Bree is unavailable. Also mom asked for more working hours since Bree is sick. Speaking of Bree I should check up on her. I grab a pen and a paper because I know she can't speak. I go to the guest room and give her the pen and paper. "Bree, do you need anything?" I asked. She wrote her reply but took a little bit longer. She turned the paper around and said no. I was about to turn around to walk out the room until I saw her quickly get up. She had that nauseated look on her face so I grabbed the trash can and handed it to her. She quickly picked it up and started throwing up into the trash can. What do I do? Do I stay here or do I leave? After 30 seconds of her throwing up she finally stops and sits down on her bed. She looks exhausted. I would too. She hasn't really ate or drank anything today and for her to be throwing up a lot like that, it must be painful. She wrote down and showed me 'I can't eat anything or drink anything, I feel so bad'. I feel bad as well. But I hear someone else in the guest bathroom vomiting. I go to check who it is. It's Chase. "Chase, you're throwing up, I thought your capsule worked" I said. He continues to throw up for 10 seconds and then tries to catch his breath. "I think the capsule works for a while but the effects don't last long," he said. "Wouldn't it make sense to take another one then?" I ask. "No, because the maximum dosage of the formula I made is 500 mg and each capsule contains 400 mg" he said. I then proceed to touch his forehead. He's burning up. He then gets that nauseated look on his face and starts throwing up again. I have to tell Big D. I get out of the guest bathroom and head towards the elevator. I click the button that leads to the lab and in a matter of seconds I see Adam punching his punching bag and Big D working on a new project. "Oh hey Leo, aren't you supposed to be in bed" Big D says. "Yes but mom isn't here so I figured I can get a little extra time on doing something fun, but there's a problem" I reply back. "What is it?" Big D asked. "So remember how Chase was sick yesterday" I said. "Yeah" he replied back. "Well he made capsules that'll reverse the effects of the said sickness but it only worked for a few hours" I said. "So how is he?" Big D asked. "Bad, he's throwing up and running a fever" I replied. "Get Adam down here, and tell him to help me move Chase's capsule upstairs" Big D told me and I took the elevator to the living room. As soon as I got upstairs Adam was sleeping while the tv was on. "Adam" I said. He was still asleep. "ADAM" I yelled. He then woke up groggily. "Big D needs you to help him move Chase's capsule upstairs to his other guest room because he is also sick" I quickly told Adam. He then got up immediately and walked with me towards the elevator. Adam then grabbed Chase's capsule and moved it upstairs. Chase was laying down asleep in one of the guest rooms and Bree was also asleep in the other guest room. "Didn't you make the update and the block on their chips though" I whispered to Big D. "Yes but the virus must've traveled quickly towards Chase's body because he doesn't have a strong immune system, let's be thankful that he doesn't have Strep Throat though" Big D whispered back. "What about Adam?" I ask. "He has the strongest immune system and since I blocked and updated his chip he is clear of sickness, but he needs to stay isolated in the lab so the sickness won't spread" Big D replied. I looked at Adam and he looked annoyed. "I have to stay in the lab because they are sick, that's not fair" he said. "Well we can't afford you getting sick because we need you to train for any emergency missions we have, since you're alone" Big D said pressing the button for the elevator. "Ugh, this is the worst week ever" Adam said. The elevator opened and I pressed the button that led us to the lab. "Ok, I'm going to activate a special laser in your capsule which will let your bionic infrastructure take over your human infrastructure to avoid any possible risks or threats to your immune system" Big D said. "I'll call mom and tell her Chase is also sick" I said while calling mom. I explained to my mom how both Bree and Chase were sick and she said she'll ask for days off to help out. "Eddy" Big D called. No, not Eddy. Eddy is literally annoying, why on earth would Big D call Eddy. "Yes dadddyyy" Eddy replied. "Whenever Bree or Chase are vomiting or in need of help alert me" Big D said sternly. "And what if I don't?" Eddy replied. "Please Eddy, to make Big D proud" I said. "Fine but only if dad plays dodgeball with me" Eddy replied. "As soon as Bree and Chase feels better, I promise I'll play dodgeball with you" Big D said. "Deal" Eddy replied back and turned off. I then started to see the data in the bionic updates Big D made on Adam, Bree and Chase made and something looked wrong. I then clicked on their bionic status and saw some analysis of some strong chemical in their bodies. I learned about this in chemistry, this solution controls the body's white blood cells and helps the bacteria virtually sent into the bloodstream. "Big D, there's something wrong with these statistics" I said eagerly. "What?" he asked surprised. "This type of chemical in their body, attacks the white blood cells and lets the sent bacteria to grow bigger and stronger" I told Big D and glue came to the cyber desk quickly. He saw the image description on Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic update. "You're right, but how was this chemical sent to their bodies, their bionic infrastructure blocks any harmful chemicals that tries to come to their bodies" Big D said. "I don't know but look at this, the Strep Throat virus and the Stomach Flu virus were sent about the same time" I said. "That must mean" Big D started. "That someone has to be sending the virus to them" Big D and I both said at the same time. "We also have another problem" Big D said looking at the cyber desk and then added on "because this chemical makes the bacteria bigger and stronger, the bionic infrastructure will eventually give up and since Adam, Bree and Chase were always bionic their bodies will give up on them". "So they will die if not treated?" I said. "Yes" he replied nervously. "Adam isn't sick though" I said. "He soon will be, look at this small bacteria" he said pointing at a small bacteria figure. "Who would send this virus to them though" I asked. Big D looked at me and then I realized we had Douglas as our enemy. "Douglas" we both said at the same time.

 **Douglas' POV:**

Finally my brother caught on to what I'm trying to do. But they're too late as the bacteria and virus I sent to Adam, Bree and Chase will never be curable unless I reverse them with an injection. If I can't have my biological children/ creations back, Donny will neither.

 **A/N: Again please leave more reviews for feedback on the story, suggestions and advice if you want more. Please read and support my Lab Rats fanfiction story 'The Bionic Life'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back and with more Bionic Torture. Sorry for my lack of updating chapters, I've been very busy with school and I also haven't been enjoying writing as much. But I've gotten my spirit for writing again, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Mr. Davenport's POV:

Leo and I are going to Douglas' lair, he can't kill MY CHILDREN. Not after he wanted to make them soldiers. We need to find him. I go upstairs and look for Tasha. "Hey Honey, how are the kids?" she asks walking into the living room". "Bad, and they will eventually die" I say. "You see Douglas sent a virus with a dangerous chemical to the kids, and their bodies will slowly give up on them" I say. "So what can I do to help?" Tasha asked. "Watch over them, while Leo and I go confront Douglas" I reply. "Ok, honey be careful and take care of Leo" she replied. Leo and I took the helicopter to Douglas' lair and saw a big mansion. Not bigger than mines, of course. "Leo take this, this is a laser gun. Use it when you need it" I say giving him a laser gun. He needs it to be honest, and I'll fight Douglas myself. If I beat him when he kidnapped Adam, Bree, Chase and I, I can beat him again. I walk in and see him sitting in a computer chair, watching my children. "So, you thought you will have them Donny" Douglas said, turning the chair around to face me. "If you have problems with me, fight me, but leave the kids out of this" I say stepping closer to him. "Too late, they will die" he replies. "You can give them, that injection that you have right there on that table" Leo says pointing to the table across the room. Douglas made a run for the injection and I ran after him. "Leo, shoot him" I yell. "I don't know how to aim" Leo said. "Just try to aim, it has infinite ammo" I reply. I shove Douglas to the side and he stumbles. Leo took a few shots and missed him and gave Douglas time to get up. "You just messed up" Douglas said and punched me. "You punch like a punk" I say, punching him back. We fight for a few seconds until Leo shoots a laser at Douglas. "About time" I say out loud, dragging Douglas to a pole and tying him up. I grab the injection and put it in my pocket. I then go to his computer and look at the cameras he set up in my house. "This whole time you were spying on us, and I was clueless about it" I said disappointed in myself. I should've known better. "Leo, let's go cure Adam, Bree and Chase". "Wait, Donald before you go just know that is not the complete formula for the cure, you need to modify it for it to work completely" Douglas said. "Like I believe you" I reply. "It's the truth, I was gonna complete it later, hoping I can get the kids by bribing you but I guess you got me" he said. "Let's get out of here" I say walking towards the exit. "Wait, Donny you can't leave me here tied up" Douglas yelled. "You're right, Leo shoot the rope open" I say. "But then he can escape" Leo replied. "I know what I'm doing, shoot the rope" I say. Leo shoot the rope and Douglas quickly got up. "You're stupid enough to believe you'll leave without a fight" Douglas exclaimed. "I'm bored, good night" I said, shooting him with my watch laser. That laser instantly put him to sleep. Leo and I got in the helicopter and went home.

We get to the house and all I hear is Chase throwing up in the upstairs bathroom. "Honey, they're all running a fever, Adam has been hallucinating, Bree and Chase have been throwing up and Bree still can't swallow liquids or food" Tasha said. "We went to Douglas' lair, we got an injection that will cure them but I have to make sure it works" I reply. "You really believe what he said, about it missing something?" Leo asked. "I don't know, but I have to make sure" I replied, going downstairs to the lab.

Leo's POV:

Big D and I just came back from Douglas' lair and he's now looking into the cure of Adam, Bree and Chase. "Tasha, I need your help" I hear Chase say out loud from the guest room upstairs. "Leo help me with them, please?". "Yeah, you seem like you need the help" I say going upstairs with her. We go to Chase's room and see him nervous and looking at the wall full of snot. "Cool, your sonic sneeze is awesome" I say and mom looked at me disgusted. "Help me get to my capsule, unless you want snot all over the walls, everything levitating or every metal object attached to me" Chase said urgently. Mom and I helped Chase to his capsule, which was in the room. "Mom, if Chase is glitching that means Adam and Bree can as well, and that can get out of control" I say desperately. "You're right Leo, let's get them to their capsules" she replied helping me with Adam and Bree. "Tasha, I think I have to throw up" Adam said. "Here have this" I said, giving him a bucket. He started throwing up in the bucket and mom rubbed his back. "Tasha, I feel weak, empty and everything hurts" Adam said. "Go back in the capsule, take the bucket with you and get some rest, I have to give the other 2 buckets to Bree and Chase" mom said and Adam nodded. "Honey, go check on Donald and ask him when the cure will be done" my mom told me. I then press the elevator and go to the lab. I see Big D working on the injection cure. "Any news about the cure?" I ask. "Actually yes, and it's good news" Big D replied back. "What is it?". "So the cure is positive for the bionic infrastructure, although it is missing a piece for the complete formula" Big D said. "So that means, Douglas was telling the truth". Big D nodded. "I need to find the missing piece, so meanwhile watch Adam, Bree and Chase. Y'know this is fatal, so we need to keep watching them" Big D said. I nodded and went to the elevator to the 2nd floor, helping my mom take care of Adam, Bree and Chase.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short, hopefully I get the energy to do longer chapters. Leave reviews for suggestions and constructive feedback. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, how have you been? I hope everyone is staying safe and practicing social distancing. This is a short chapter because I have a lot of school work to do but I promise when I can I will update this story. Also, I have two other stories 'The Bionic Life' and 'Bree's Secret' if you didn't know already. I hope you guys enjoy this story and leave reviews.**

 **Leo's POV:**

"Leo give me those 3 small pill capsules, with this I can transfer some of my healthy and handsome antibodies to each capsule" Big D told me. I quickly gave him the capsules that were on top of the cyber desk. "I hope this works fast because Adam, Bree and Chase's bodies can give up" I say. Big D looked at me and replied sternly "They will not give up, they are fighters and they can fight this virus Douglas gave them". I look at him doing his chemical stuff and I just sit down. I don't want to ruin Big D's spirit but there's a high chance they don't make it. "Tasha needs your help upstairs, it's Bree," Eddy said. "Leo, go upstairs and help your mother. I'm working on their cure". I go upstairs and see my mother in Bree's room trying to hold her down. "What's wrong with her?" "She's been shaking nonstop and she feels very hot. I don't know if she's glitching or something" my mom said. I grabbed the thermometer and it read 104.1°F. "Mom she has a very high fever, what do we do". As soon as I asked her that question, I saw her pointing at the trash can. I quickly picked it up and gave it to her. "Big D is working on their antidote, but make sure Bree is taking her amoxicillin, it's been a week now since she had strep throat" I said. My mom nodded and waited until Bree stopped throwing up to give her a wet towel. "How are Adam and Chase?" I asked. "Sleeping, but running a fever" she replied looking worried. "I hope this cure works, we need them for missions and I don't want to lose them" I say leaving the room and going to the lab.

 **Bree's POV:**

I'm currently shaking right now, and I don't know why. I've been sleeping in my capsule so I don't know if I'm glitching or not. I just finished throwing up and gosh I hate throwing up. I'm cold right now but I know I have a high fever so I'm going to take a cool shower in a few minutes. I heard that Douglas put a virus on us and once I'm better I'm going to end him! This is torture. "Bree honey, if you need anything try and tell Eddy. I'm going to check up on Adam and Chase" Tasha told me and I nodded. I go inside my capsule and take a quick cool shower and change pajamas. Now I feel more fresh and relaxed and I go to my bed. My throat feels much better than it was a week ago; I can swallow and slightly talk. But this fever is weakening me, and I feel so tired. I turn on my phone and see that there were a lot of emergencies that were unattended in the past week. I turn off my phone and close my eyes, so I can rest. But as soon as I closed my eyes I heard something crash. I quickly walked outside my room and saw the lamp thrown across the hallway and shattered. I then saw chase levitating the whole dresser. He has never levitated something heavy like that, he's glitching too much. "Chase, calm down you're glitching" I say but I don't think he heard me of how low my voice is. Tasha ran to the room and moved me to the side and comforted Chase. It's crazy how our own creator is doing this to us. I go back to my room and go to sleep.

 **Adam's POV:**

My throat hurts and my body is aching. I've never felt this way before. I'm usually the strong one, so why is this sickness weakening me? It doesn't feel right at all. I felt my eyes starting to get hot and I shot a laser at the wall. Good thing the walls are heat and laser proof in this room. I heard that Chase was levitating and breaking things with his molecular kinesis. The little ones are always the most disruptive. I go to the bathroom cabinet and search for pain killer medicine to help me for the body pains. I drink one tablet and go back to my capsule to avoid any more glitches. I look up at my capsule and see a red light blinking. That's weird. I exit my capsule and use my heat vision to shoot a laser at the red light. The red light stopped blinking but then I started hearing a beeping noise. "TURN IT OFF" I scream out loud and I hear Chase yell something. I start seeing a funny looking figure and I aim my heat vision at it. "Adam, what are you doing?" Tasha exclaimed worried. "That thing is coming towards me" I say pointing at the figure. "Adam, there's nothing there," Tasha said, trying to comfort me. "No Tasha there's something there trying to hurt us" I replied. "Move Tasha, I'm going to use my blast wave ability to take it away". I said. "No, don't use your blast wave, there's nothing there. You'll destroy everything including your capsule" I heard Tasha say. I already started to charge up the energy for the blast wave when I felt her push me inside my capsule. "Honey, you're hallucinating. There's nothing there" she said rubbing my chest. I took a few breaths and looked up at my capsule. I saw that the capsule now had a burned hole in it. "Honey don't worry about it, Donald will fix it later, but right now he's making a cure for you, Bree and Chase". I hear Tasha say. I nod and then I see her touch my forehead, it's a little warm but it's not that hot" she said getting out the capsule. I start closing my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I just finished the capsules with my antibodies for Adam, Bree and Chase. I just have to run a few more tests to make sure it'll work for them without any mistakes. I heard that Adam was glitching and hallucinating, Bree was shaking and Chase was glitching. I hope these capsules work for them. And I also hope Bree's strep throat goes away soon so I'll be easier for her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I know this chapter is short but I have a lot of school work, But I hope you enjoyed, leave reviews for more or for feedback. I will be shouting people out in the next chapter for the reviews. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter for this story. I really enjoyed making this story however; I'm running out of ideas of how to keep this story running and entertaining for you guys. I'm sorry I'm just not good at story making but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Adam's POV:

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream. I'm seeing ghosts trying to attack me". I use my heat vision to try to take down the ghost but it still tries to attack me. "Adam, it's okay, let me take you to your capsule" I hear someone say. I don't know who it is, but I want that ghost to leave me alone, I'm afraid of ghosts. "Leave me alone" I say again, using my heat vision again. A few seconds later, I'm in my capsule, but I still see the ghost. "Its okay, Adam what's bothering you?" "I can see a ghost and he's trying to get me," I reply. "Its okay, Leo is here to comfort you. There's no ghost, you are just hallucinating because you're too sick" I hear Leo say. I then close my eyes and reopen it to see Leo standing in front of my capsule. "Leo is Mr. Davenport done with the cure, I hate ghosts and they're always attacking me" I mumble because my throat hurts. "Yes, he is just doing some more tests. But there's good news, Bree and Chase are doing much better. Aside from the virus Douglas implanted on you guys, Bree's strep throat left. But the bad news is that your fever is still high, but that's some progress" Leo stated. I mean, it's good that my siblings are much better, considering that they were both throwing up, but I hate that I'm the only one sick. "Can we go back to the lab?" I ask. "Well since you're the strong one that can move the capsules up and down, you guys are still staying in the guest rooms. By tomorrow after Mr. Davenport gives you guys the cure, he is going to update your chips so this won't happen again". "Good, I hate being this way and when I see Douglas again, I'm going to end him for good" I reply. "I like your attitude but Douglas has so much power, if he can wirelessly plant a lethal virus on you guys, he can easily do more" Leo stated. I mean it's true but like damn, I'm more physically powerful and I can beat him up just because I want to. "Thank you for calming me down Leo" I say and he nods, leaving the room. I then close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 **Bree's POV:**

I feel so much better, but I hear Leo comfort Adam. I felt so bad, yeah I was throwing up and couldn't talk, eat or drink but I never had such a high fever that I was hallucinating. I feel so bad, but I have to keep my distance even though I'm not contagious just to be careful. Chase is better and doing homework, since he and Leo can go to school. Mr. Davenport has been busy with our cure and Tasha has been going back to work. I see some progress here, however both Chase and I are still running a low grade fever and time is ticking because this virus is lethal. Hopefully this can end soon so Adam, Chase and I can confront Douglas, because how can he do this to his own kids? This makes me angrier, but at the same time I'm relieved I can FINALLY eat and drink. I go downstairs to make myself a cheese steak sandwich and drink it with some fruit punch. Meanwhile I cook. I can hear Mr. Davenport yelling from the lab, maybe something worked or didn't? I don't know, to be honest this family is crazy. He comes upstairs to the living room and tells Chase and I he has the cure and it works perfectly well, and will cure us automatically, meaning Adam's high fever and our low grade fevers will go down back to normal. YES, finally he found a cure for us, so we can go back to normal, go back to school and go to missions. I miss running all around mission creek, protecting people. "What do we do now?" I ask Mr. Davenport. "You take this orange pill capsule inside your capsules in the lab and the antibodies will kick in an hour or two, making you feel drowsy. When you wake up, I'll calibrate your capsules to see whether you guys are virus free or not and update your chips" he replied and I nodded. "We should give Adam a Tylenol so his fever can go down, so he can help us move our capsules back to the lab" I stated and Mr. Davenport agreed, going upstairs to give Adam the Tylenol. I continue to cook the steak, proceeding to make myself the sandwich. I then see something floating around in the air and turn to see Chase glitching. It's probably because of the virus, he is glitching. I super sped him to his capsule in the guest room he was staying in and then told him to stay there until Adam's fever goes down. I then eat my lunch and take a nap in my capsule.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

It's been an hour since I gave Adam the Tylenol and I take his temperature, it reads 99.2, which is better than a temperature of 104.5°F. "Adam, can you bring the capsules to the lab to start the cure procedure before you start glitching as well?" Adam nods and takes the capsules downstairs one by one and then afterwards going to his and taking a cool shower. Bree and Chase also came to the lab to shower and then I started the process. All of them were in their capsules and I gave them the orange pill capsules and they swallowed it. In a matter of 5 minutes they drifted to sleep.

It's been an hour and Adam, Bree and Chase all woke up. I have Leo in the lab with me to observe and Tasha is still working. She comes home in 3 more hours. "Ok guys let me check if you guys are virus free" I state, searching their bionic infrastructure and seeing the virus has subsided. "You guys are virus free, now to update your chips" I say out loud, while clicking on updates and the update process starts. In 30 minutes they will be back to normal.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Find out in the next and final chapter what happens to Adam, Bree and Chase. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, PEACE!**


End file.
